theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Knights of the Wraith
The Knights of the Wraith, also known as the Cursed Knights, Knights of the Crow, or the Black Riders is an order of Knights that serve the land of Wrothmark. Originally created with the intent of defending Wrothmark from Imperial influence and High Rock politics, they ended up adding to the internal strife that plagued the city in the late Second Era. A horrible mission, however, left most of them killed or vampires. Banished for most of their history, they've resided in their keep, Wraith Keep, in the Wrothgarian Mountains. Shameful and mysterious, they wear masks to cover their faces and don black cloaks to hide from the sun. History The Knights of the Wraith were created by Marcus Contrillo, whose family was the most prominent in Wrothmark during the late second age, in order to protect the city from the growing Imperial Legion and the hostilities that often accomponied the quick-lived political power-play of High Rock. However, as Wrothmark was not touched by these hostilities, they ended up serving the noble families on petty missions and personal errands. The Knights soon became personal mercenaries for the noble families. However, it wasn't until Fabian Contrillo, the son of Marcus, that the Knights were sent on actual missions. As their repute began to increase under Fabian's directives, a horrible instance scarred the order for the rest of their existence. Late in Fabian's life he had begun to lose money because the miners that worked for him in the mountains began to go missing. Fortunately, there were sightings of witches in the area and he believed them to be behind the kidnappings. He thus employed the Knights of the Wraith to kill all the witches and raze their habitat to the ground. However, Fabian had made a grave error in believing that which he heard. When the Knights arrived to the lair, they discovered that a cult of vampires had made their home in the mountains. They were ambushed outside of the vampires' home and thus ensued the slaughter of most of the knights and all of the vampires ensued. When the Knights returned, a number far less than they had left with, Fabian was shocked. The survivors soon realized that they were subjects of the disease they had sacrificed so much to eradicate: they had turned to vampires themselves. Fabian, outraged, scared, and disgusted, constructed a Keep upon the ashes of the Vampire's lair in the mountains and banished the Knights to the keep until they died. The Knights, now ageless, soon begged the Contrillo family for their release. It was not until Severian Contrillo, Fabian's Grandson, that their calls were ever heeded. Severian was pitiful and decided to help the Knights. Thus began the tradition of sending criminals and other outlaws to Wraith Keep as punishment for their crimes. There they are fed upon by the vampirous Knights. For many ages the Knights lived in recluse and banishment in their keep. They kept their loyalty to Wrothmark and the vows they had taken upon Knighthood and never dared leave their Keep. Soon there were no more young lads seeking Knighthood in Wrothmark's court and those who did understood the consequences of their actions. Only a handful made the solemn pilgrimage to Wraith Keep to be inducted into the Knights of the Wraith. It was not until the late third era, during the Oblivion Crisis when the Knights were called upon. All but forgotten, they rode in with black cloaks and black stallions. First thinking them demons, the townspeople hid in terror. Theodore Damis, who had ordered their release, nervously ordered them to defend the city from the daedra. They did, and were quite successful. However, they did not return to a joyful population. They still hid in fear. They had begun to call their knights the "Black Riders". understanding their shame, the Knights thus adopted a new crest: the one of the upside-down crow and began to don masks to cover their faces. They only call themselves the "Knights of the Crow": that of the vilest and lowest of birds. They were used mostly by the Damis house as spies and assassins during the Unification War and were dispatched to march against the Moonguard Alliance. However, since the Damis' expulsion from Wrothmark, the Knights have lived in solitude in their keep. Whispers say that they are soon to greet the new Count and are curious as to whether they will be loyal to him. Modern Day Order Appearance & Armor Knight Commander Although there has only been one Knight Commander in the history of the Knights of the Wraith, it has become a unanimous agreement that the tradition of the garb of the Knight Commander will carry from predecessor to successor. The Knight Commander would wear a light, cotton tunic as well as light, wool pants. This would be mainly for cushioning and is worn under the armor. Upon the clothing the Knight Commander wears a chainmail forged from steel. This covers most of the torso, both arms, as well as the head and the neck. The face is left untouched by the scales. Over the chainmail is an ancient Aldmeri platemail, which resembles the traditional Elven armor but much heavier, which nearly covers the entire body. This armor is extremely strong and hefty but has been outfitted with charms to remove the burden of weight from the wearer. The armor itself is old but with intense care, it has been preserved through the years. Complete with Aldmeri boots and gloves, the armor covers almost every inch of the body. Over the armor the Knight Commander will wear a deep black robe with the crest of the Knights of the Crow upon its chest. In place of the Aldmeri helmet, the Knight Commander dons a black hood, attached to the robe, over the chainmail hood. The face is covered with a mask that resembles a crow (much like the one used by medieval 'doctors'). The golden boots and gloves are the only pieces of armor visible from under the black robe. The robe is worn to protect the wearer from the sun. Knight Sergeant The Knight Sergeant's appearance does not differ much from the Knight Commander's but what he/she actually wears is quite different. The Sergeant, much like the Commander, wears a personal choice in light or heavy clothing to cushion from the armor that he/she wears. The Sergeant then dons a likewise chainmail suit that protects the torso and neck. The Sergeant's chainmail does not cover the arms or the head like the Commander's. He/She usually wears Steel Plated armor but does not wear the pauldrons like the Commander does. The weight of the armor is not lifted like the Commander's and so all means to lighten the load are taken. The Sergeant's armor also does not include a helmet or gloves: the Sergeant wears black gloves. The black robes that define the Knights of the Wraith are worn by the Knight Sergeants as well. They do not share the same robes as the Commander, though, and do not wear the crow upon their chest. The robes are hooded and do not cover the gloves nor the boots. The mask that the Sergeant wears is tradition: it resembles the face of a dragon. The mask is white, like the Commander's. Knight The Knight of the Crow does not wear chainmail like the Sergeant or the Commander. Because the appearance of the Knight lies within its traditions the armor is pre-selected for every knight. To don the appearance is considered an honor by the errants and the squires and is held to be extremely sacred. The Knight dons a curiass made from steel forged only within the confines of Wraith Keep. The Knight also wears bronze plated gardbraces and vandbraces to cover the arms as well as bronze gauntlets. They wear iron cuisses and iron greaves to cover the shins and calves. The boots they wear are made of leather and iron. One not of the order will not be able to determine a Knight from a Sergeant without the use of the mask. They too do not wear pauldrons and the black robes they wear are without the crest and are hooded. The mask they wears varies by person but there, traditionally, are ten masks that make up the Order. These will be discussed later. Knight Errant The Knight Errant does not have a traditional garb and is usually wearing the armor that he or she sought out the Order in. The Knight Errant does not wear a black robe and does not wear a mask. They are the ones that hold the banners of Wrothmark to signal the loyalty of the Knights to their city. They do not need robes because they have yet to gain the gift and curse that makes up the unique Knight of the Crow. Squire Squires are personal servants and vampire thralls. Some Knights may have up to two or three and the Commmander has five. Each squire wears black clothing and holds the banner of the Knights of the Crow as well as a personal banner for their respective Knight. Masks There are 12 different masks that are worn by the Knights of the Crow. These masks do not represent anything other than the new identity that one comes under when becoming a Knight. The Squire of the respective Knight will carry a banner that holds the emblem of their Knight's mask. They have become tradition and legend amongst the Order and those who have seen and heard of them. With the original intention of hiding the pale, hideous faces in shame, the masks now serve as intimidation weapons and were inspired by the Dragon Priest masks hidden within the snowy crypts of Skyrim. The Mask of the Crow is worn by the Knight Commander and the Masks of the Dragon are worn by the Knight Sergeants. The following Masks are worn by the Knights: Boar, Serpent, Fox, Elk, Wolf, Bear, Tiger, Owl, Hummingbird, Spriggan, and Seeker. Members Alain Lyon - Knight-Commander (Wrothmarkian Breton) Aubert Herriot - Knight Sergeant (Wrothmarkian Breton) Lionel Richard - Knight Sergeant (Daggerfallian Breton) Rufius Tarwar - Knight: Boar (South Nibenese) Sighurd Mohm'd - Knight: Serpent (Sentillian Ra'gada) Davis Lefleur - Knight: Fox (Wrothmarkian Breton) Oris gro-Malaice - Knight: Elk (Orsinium Orcish) Dretys Redoran - Knight: Wolf (Redoran Dunmer) Herbert Duchamps - Knight: Bear (Evermorian Breton) Alexis Emile - Knight: Tiger (Wrothmarkian Breton) Believes-In-Peace - Knight: Owl (Sarpa Argonian) Aldalaf - Knight: Hummingbird (Anticlerian Altmer) Raj Kha'jiir - Knight: Spriggan (Suthay Khajiit) Omaris Hlaalu - Knight: Seeker (Hlaalu Dunmer) Category:Lore Category:Wrothmark